


dream of butterfly - pilot edition

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Mystery, Persona-user
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misteri tentang hilangnya anak-anak SMA di Tokyo mulai meresahkan. Honoka, Kotori dan Umi hendak membicarakan hal tersebut dengan Ketua OSIS sebelum akhirnya mereka terjebak di suatu wilayah yang sungguh lain.</p>
<p>Persona x Love Live! Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream of butterfly - pilot edition

**Author's Note:**

> genre. Adventure/Mystery  
> disclaimer. Love Live! © Sunrise, Lantis dan Dengeki G.

 dream of **butterfly**

—pilot episode— 

** x **

 Persona x Love Live! crossover.

* * *

 

 

 “Selamat datang di _Velvet Room_.”

Tak biasa mimpinya menjadi serba biru seperti sekarang; karpet biru, bahkan sofa yang diduduki, hingga sinar-sinar lampu meremang menyuarakan biru. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai warna biru, tetapi biru itu sangatlah menyengat.

Di depannya tengah berdiri seorang tua berhidung bengkok tengah mengocok kartu-kartu. 

“Tertarik dengan peramalan nasib, nona?”

Ia menggeleng.

“Kau tahu bahwa nasibmu tak semulus yang kau kira?”

Ia menggeleng lagi. Ingin rasanya suara keluar, akan tetapi ia tidak dapat menyuarakan apapun. Dirinya seperti terkunci, duduk di kursi sesuai perintah dan tak punya opsi di luar hal tersebut.

“Kousaka Honoka, benar?” 

Kini ia mengangguk. 

Sang pria tua tersebut menarik satu kartu dari bagian teratas tumpukan, sebuah kartu yang menunjukkan angka nol sempurna dengan figur seorang bodoh tampak tertawa riang diatasnya; penggembala, mungkin. 

“Kau datang kesini rupanya untuk menandatangani kontrak, wanita muda.” pria itu terkekeh. “Nasibmu cukup menarik, kau tahu itu?” 

Satu jentikan jari dan kartu yang dipegang sang pria tua menghilang, terganti oleh sebuah buku merah dengan tulisan tercetak besar sebelum kolom tanda tangan. 

_Aku menandatangani kontrak ini dengan kemauanku sendiri._

“Jangan kau ragu;  
kematianmu telah dekat, nona.” 

x x x

Kini, ia terbangun dalam dinginnya lantai sekolah.

SMA Otonokizaka adalah sekolah yang cukup dekat dengan rumahnya, dan ia telah berada selama dua tahun untuk bersekolah. Namun, semenjak kejadian aneh di sekitar Tokyo mengenai ratusan murid menghilang dalam satu malam menyurutkan niat anak-anak untuk kembali bersekolah.  

Kenapa ia terbangun di sana? 

Kalau tidak salah ia tengah berjalan bertiga dengan teman masa kecilnya, menuju kantor OSIS untuk menanyakan perihal anak-anak yang menghilang dari kelas mereka dan upaya untuk mencari mereka. 

Kenapa ia ada di sana? Kenapa ia ada di dalam ruang OSIS? Mengapa ia ada terbujur di lantai? 

Maniknya berkeliling, ruangan tampak rapi dan tak ada satupun benda bergeser. Jendela menunjukkan bahwa waktu masih sore hari di sana, dengan sinar temaram surya menjelang dari berbagai sisi. 

Walau, di luar sana tidak ada apapun, samasekali absen manusia. 

Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisnya. 

Ia mencoba untuk pergi keluar ruangan, untuk menemukan poster-poster tertempel secara acak di dinding sekolah, padahal ia tidak pernah melihat poster tersebut sebelumnya. 

_SELAMAT DATANG DI LOVE LIVE!_

Ia ingat sekarang. 

Seluruh anak yang hilang dirumorkan telah mengakses sebuah alamat web yang bertuliskan LOVE LIVE, yang hanya dapat dibuka ketika mendapat _password_ dari admin melalui pesan singkat ponsel. 

Sesegera mungkin ia memeriksa ponselnya, mencari pesan di kotak masuk. Hal kedua yang aneh di ponselnya adalah dengan sempurna sinyal hilang. 

[ _JOKER: LOVE LIVE PASSWORD._ ]  
[ _PHILEMON: SELAMAT DATANG_ ]

Sejak kapan pesan itu ada di sana? Siapa gerangan JOKER? Siapa pula Philemon? 

_“Honoka-chaaan! Umi-chaaan!”_

Gaung suara di dalam lorong mengagetkannya. Suara tersebut ia kenali milik Minami Kotori, salah satu teman kecilnya yang tadi berjalan bersamanya. 

Honoka membalas, “Kotori-chan!” mencari asal suara tersebut kembali. 

Namun, tidak ada gaung membalasnya, alih-alih barusan adalah halusinasi merayapi dirinya. Kini dirinya dilanda bingung, sementara di ponselnya terdapat dua pesan aneh. 

_“Jangan kau ragu;  
_ _kematianmu telah dekat, nona.”_  

Sejenak dirinya menghela nafas. _Tenang Honoka, tenang, kau harus mencari Umi dan Kotori. Sekarang._

Dirinya berputar arah mengambil jalan yang diyakininya akan membawanya menuju tangga ke lantai berikutnya. Ia mencoba mencari arah menuju kelasnya, beranggapan bahwa tasnya masih di sana bersama tas milik Umi dan Kotori. 

Di hatinya berharap segalanya adalah mimpi buruk yang ia alami saat tidur di kelas dan Umi akan memukul mejanya dan ia akan terbangun.— 

_BRAKK. PRANGG._

Kaca pecah membuat telinganya sejenak bising. Mengedarkan pandangan, matanya menangkap kaca pecah tersebut berada dari kelasnya sendiri. 

_Ini mimpi buruk, Honoka, mimpi yang sangat buruk_. 

Mengumpulkan segala keberanian, ia berlari menuju arah kelas, membuka pintu dengan cepat dan mendapati— 

Umi. 

Sonoda Umi, dengan panah dan busur berkonsentrasi. Juga Minami Kotori yang telah terkulai lemas bersama reruntuhan meja. 

Tengah dihadapkan oleh tiga utas entitas yang melayang di udara, dengan warna merah menyala bersama topeng bertuliskan angka ‘I’ besar di sana. 

Meja berserakan, tampak ia tak bisa melawan dilihat dari keadaan yang kelelahan. 

_Ini mimpi ... kan?_

Monster yang melayang itu menuju arahnya, sebelum Umi bergerak cepat untuk melepas panah dari busur miliknya. Honoka refleks menunduk untuk bersembunyi di balik meja terdekat. Monster tersebut terhuyung sejenak sebelum kembali melayang tampak seperti tidak ada apa-apa. 

_“Jangan kau ragu;  
_ _kematianmu telah dekat, nona.”_  

Suara sang pria tua masih terngiang di kepalanya. 

“HONOKA, LARI!” 

Teriakan Umi adalah hal yang bisa kudengar sebelum tiga monster itu menghantamnya hingga ia terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Satu dari tiga monster melayang itu menuju arah Honoka yang masih berlindung di bawah meja. 

Dengan refleks ia merangkak mundur menuju ke arah pintu.— 

.

.

. 

Dering ponsel. Ponselnya berdering. Satu panggilan dari PHILEMON _._  

Mana mungkin dalam keadaan itu ia sempat menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan—

_KLIK._

Sebuah suara mulai terputar sendiri dari _speaker_ ponsel secara otomatis.

_“Kau memanggilku._  
 _Dan aku memanggilmu.  
_ _Dari lautan nyawamu aku bermuara_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku adalah [ ERATO ]”_

“—Persona.”

Ia melihat kembali biru yang sama, latar yang ia lihat dalam mimpi singkatnya bertemu seorang kakek berhidung bengkok. Perlahan cahaya biru melingkupi dirinya, seakan membuat entitas itu silau dibuatnya. 

“ERATO!” 

Berkas lain muncul. Sesosok wanita yang terbentuk dari banyak sekali sendi mekanik dengan surai dan gaun berwarna jingga, dengan lira runcing serupa tombak bermaterialisasi memukul mundur ketiga monster dengan aumannya. Tanpa komando, entitas tersebut menyerang balik ketiga monster dengan hentakan lira miliknya. 

Sementara, Honoka terpaku. Api seakan muncul dan redup saking cepatnya di dalam dirinya.

“Erato, _Zio_!” ia mulai bersuara. 

_Persona_ miliknya memetik dawai lira, menghujam dengan hujan tegangan listrik. Satu demi satu, entitas monster yang menghadang menghilang, terurai dalam asap hitam dan pergi dari pandangan. 

Helaan nafasnya melega sesaat, sosok yang ia baru panggil lenyap di udara, meninggalkan jejak di layar ponselnya dengan tulisan: 

_[PERSONA: ERATO]_ _Click to summon_. 

Sebenarnya—apa yang telah terjadi? 

Apa hanya Persona yang dapat melenyapkan makhluk-makhluk barusan? 

“A-ah iya! Umi-chan, Kotori-chan!” 

x x x

 

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Honoka berusaha keras menarik Kotori dari reruntuhan meja dan menyadarkan Umi yang pingsan. 

Tampak sosok monster tidak lagi muncul. 

“Kau mengalahkan monster-monster itu!?” seketika Umi terbelalak, mengagetkan Kotori yang baru saja siuman. 

“Honoka-chan hebat!” komentar Kotori cepat. “Bagaimana caranya?” 

Honoka mengeluarkan cengiran “Entahlah, hehe,” ia menggaruk sisi lehernya. “ _Handphone_ -ku mendadak mendapat pesan dan telepon aneh dan BAM! Dewi penolong bernama Persona datang!” 

Penjelasan tersebut disertai mimik dan peniruan gaya. 

“... Penjelasan yang sangat tidak membantu, Honoka ...” Umi mendesah. “Persona ...? Dari ponsel?” 

“Aku juga tidak mengerti, Umi-chan, tetapi semuanya datang dari kontak bernama PHILEMON ini,” Honoka menunjukkan konten kotak masuknya. “Lihat, apa kalian dapat juga pesan mengenai LOVE LIVE?” 

Kotori dan Umi memeriksa ponsel mereka, mendapati pesan yang sama ada pada mereka, tetapi tidak untuk pesan dari PHILEMON. Honoka mengerutkan dahinya pada keanehan yang ada, sebelum akhirnya Kotori mengimbukan; 

“Lalu, Honoka-chan, bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini sekarang?”

* * *

 

  
[PILOT EPISODE - END] 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Persona yang digunakan adalah mitologi Yunani, tepat pada sembilan dewi-dewi Muse.  
> [2] Persona dipanggil menggunakan fasilitas ponsel  
> [3] Fanfiksi pilot ini akan dikembangkan nanti. Dengan konsep ‘Love Live’ dan dungeon yang berbeda.
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
